


Lollipop

by HaganeNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, adultfic, edwin - Freeform, fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaganeNeko/pseuds/HaganeNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry wants a taste of Ed's lollipop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kiddies; grab your iPods and cue up “Lollipop” by DJ Alligator…I know. I’m just pure evil. Sorry ‘bout that. Taken from the dance mix of the same title.
> 
> This was my February 8, 2011 entry for springkink prompt: “Ed/Winry: Food fetish: He loves what she does with a lollipop. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the prompt!
> 
> Many thanks to ibshafer for the beta!

Winry could make eating food look sexy.

Even for as long as they’d known each other, it was still something Ed would never have suspected of his wife, that she could take something as simple as eating a banana and turn it into the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

It didn’t stop with just exotic fruit, oh, no. There was also the way she licked pudding from the spoon, always taking the extra time and effort to remove the dessert completely from the utensil, or the sinfully risqué way she ate ice cream from a cone, running her tongue in long, slow strokes over the creamy frozen treat before inserting the tip into her mouth to suck at it suggestively.

At the moment, the couple was enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun on the back porch of their recently built home, Ed perched on the railing and Winry sitting on the porch swing; he watched as she gave that same lavish, sensual attention to a lollipop. The sucker she was currently making out with was bullet shaped with three layers of bright color, red being the hue at the very tip, and Winry looked like she was enjoying it in a way that one would think illegal in at least six countries.

Regardless, Ed was enjoying the show, to the point where he had forgotten about the sticky confection loosely held in his own hand.

Winry took another long pull on that lucky lollipop, drawing her tongue up its length in a languid, suggestive manner as she coyly rolled her eyes in his direction. She circled her wet, red-stained tongue over the top of the candy, then pushed it ever so slowly into her mouth to slip it out, even more slowly than before. She repeated this action several more times, much to Ed’s chagrin, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his ever reddening face.

Images crept into his mind unbidden, one where Winry’s tongue doing the very same thing to a favored part of his own anatomy. This triggered a certain bodily response, one that caused a tightening in his groin and a flush of heat to creep over his face.

Winry paused. “Edward, don’t you feel well?” she asked innocently, “You’ve stopped eating your lollipop, your face is red, and you’re _sweating_.” A peculiar grin spread over her face and she took another long lick of her candy.

“I’m f-fine.” Why wouldn’t his mouth form words properly?  
   
“Don’t you like your lollipop?” Now she was doing that damned cute pout, her lips stained all red from the sucker…

“I-It’s o-ok-okay.” Damn it mouth, _work!_

“Can I taste it?”

“Huh?” A shrug accompanied an, “I guess so.”  
 _  
What the hell? We’ve got the same lollipop, they should taste the same!_

Winry stood and sashayed up to him, the stick of candy now held between her lips. Once she stopped in front of him, she removed it from her mouth to hold it out to Ed, who hesitated before realizing she wanted him to hold her candy. “Here,” he said, offering her his own sucker, but Winry did not take it from him. She stood for a long moment, smiling that odd, coquettish little smile at him, before drawing a playful finger down the front of his T-shirt. She stopped at the waistband of his pants, whereupon her fingers worked the button free and loosened his fly.

“Win—Win _ry_?! What the hell are you doing?!”

“I told you,” she said with the most innocent tone Ed had ever heard her use, “I want to suck on your lollipop.” She pushed aside his boxers, freeing him, and gracefully sunk to her knees. Ed was frozen in place, dumbfounded by the realization that Winry was about to carry out what he had just fantasized about, not even seconds ago.

Then his common sense made a rare appearance; no, that couldn’t be true, she was only taunting him with empty promises. Winry had never given any indication she was interested in trying something so daring.

Winry bent forward, hovering over Ed for a long, agonizing moment and the young man’s hope sprung anew.

Would she?

Yup, she would.

When the wet heat of her mouth engulfed him, both lollipops fell from his limp hands, crashing to the porch’s deck and shattering into a thousand brightly colored shards. Fire and ice swept throughout his body simultaneously, forcing a choked groan from him. She was licking and sucking just like she had on that damned lollipop, her tongue swirling like that, then moving along his shaft just so, and then it flickering there just right.

_Please, oh please lick right along—yessss._

_Now suck on it…_

_Oh, sweet mother of—_

In the next instant, his body stiffened as his vision flared white, and Ed found he very much liked what she did with a lollipop, especially his.


End file.
